I got You
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: "Y lo raro de esto, es que estamos justo al final" /Y a pesar de aquello. Volvieron/Déjame volar- pidió con una sonrisa, esta vez no abría pelea, no abría daño/ Esta vez ya no abría dolor..no más corazones rotos.. SasuSaku


_Hola! bueno les traigo un pequeño one-shoots que espero disfruten ^^_

_Una aclaración...Va presente y pasado hasta que en un minuto se llega solo al presente. Para que no se confundan ^^_

_Disfruten..._

* * *

Era una noche estrellada en Nueva York, estaban sentados frente a un parque. Ninguno hablaba, el _silencio_ inundaba su espacio, veían todo desde lejos, por que las cosas ya _**no **_eran como _antes _

_A place to crash, I got you_

_(En un Lugar por accidente, estaré ahí)_

_No need to ask, I got you_

_(No necesite preguntar, te tuve) _

El peliazabache le miraba con molestia, ella era _suya_, pero al parecer ella no lo comprendía, al parecer _él _tampoco deseaba comprender que la había _perdido_.

Terminamos Sasuke- susurro ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo _amaba_, pero no era tiempo para estar juntos.

Tsk, Sakura-susurro él- ¿Por qué jodidos haces esto? ¿Sabes que volveremos verdad?- dijo _Seguro. _

Ella le miro sin responder, él estaba furioso, y sin esperar respuesta se _marcho, _pero la chica de ojos jade sabía que él tenía razón, después de la furia, molestia y dolor de siempre volverían

_Just get on the phone, I got you_

_(Con solo tomar el teléfono, estaré ahí)_

_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_(Iré y te buscare, si debo hacerlo) _

Sasuke le observo de reojo, estaba Hermosa, como _siempre_ lo había sido.

Sakura giro su cara y miro los orbes del chico, _cinco_ años _**juntos**_, desde el último año de escuela, _dos _conviviendo en la misma casa.

Estaban ahí hace unos veinte minutos, en completo silencio. Debían hablar, más ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para decir palabra.

Después de tanto esto ya _**no **_era _**amor**_, era _**costumbre.**_

Habían madurado, habían crecido juntos, cada uno había seguido su felicidad, pero ya no era la misma relación, ninguno quería jugar el _papel_ que por tanto sostuvieron.

_What's weird about it, Is we're right at the end_

_(Y lo raro de esto, es que estamos justo al final)_

_And mad about it, just figured it out in my head_

_(Y me enloquece, solo imaginármelo en mi cabeza)_

_I'm proud to say, I got you_

_(Estoy orgullosa de decir, estaré ahí) _

¡Sakura!- grito el ojinegro corriendo detrás de ella

¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- dijo _tratando_ de sonar fría

Le observo, costaba mucho _dejarlo_, mucho, ya era _la segunda_ vez que lo hacía , había dejado una caja fuera de su casillero, ahí estaban todas las cosas que _él_ le había regalado.

Sakura, _**te amo**_- dijo él mirándole a los ojos- _no_ me _dejes _

Sasuke…-susurro- yo también lo hago, pero tú solo deseas pasarlo bien, y, te comprendo, solo tenemos 17 años

No-dijo él- no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes _solo_

Ella le miro, trato de contenerse, no lo consiguió.

Él era su _primer amor_, no quería perderle, pero era un niño, un niño en busca de sexo y alcohol

Aun así, le _perdono_.

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_(Sigue adelante y di adiós, estaré bien) _

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_(Sigue adelante y hazme llorar, estaré bien) _

La _madurez_ había inundado sus almas. Aún en completo silencio, ella le observo y tomo con sinceridad la mano del chico.

Sasuke la observo y agacho la cabeza. Él ya _**no **_la amaba, ella _**tampoco**_ lo hacía.

O, al menos eso _creía_ él. Sasuke sostuvo la mano mirando al frente.

_And when you need a place to run to, for better for worse_

_(Y cuando necesites un lugar para correr, para bien o mal)_

_I got you, I got you_

_(Estaré ahí, estaré ahí)_

Tres años llevaban cuando esta vez _él_ había decidido _terminar_ y de la peor forma se lo hizo notar, acostándose con su_ mejor amiga._

Una semana había pasado desde aquello y el mejor amigo de él le había dicho que estaba _aburrido, cansado_, que para él ya _no_ era lo mismo.

Y a pesar de aquello. _Volvieron. _

_A isn't falling apart, or bitter, let's be bigger than that and remember_

_(No hace falta desmoronarse ni amargarse, vamos a ser más grande que eso y recordar)_

_The cooling outdoor when you're all alone,_ _we'll go on surviving_

_(El frío al aire libre cuando estabas solo, vamos a sobrevivir) _

_No drama, no need for a show, just wanna say_

_(Sin dramas, no hay necesidad de hacer un espectáculo, Solo quiero decir)_

_I got you_

_(Estaré ahí) _

Sasuke le abrazo susurrando en su oído su nombre. La muchacha le miro con dulzura y de forma inesperada le beso.

_Necesitaba _sentirlo. _Necesitaba_ estar a su lado, aunque eso significara el _daño mutuo _que se hacían.

Sasuke correspondió de forma sincera el beso. Miro sus orbes y aún pegado a sus labios pronuncio un **Te amo. **

Y ella solo pudo pensar en su respuesta, en un _Yo también te amo Sasuke-Kun, _más **no **lo dijo, esta vez, no lo diría

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright, _

_(Sigue adelante y di adiós, estaré bien)_

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_Sigue adelante y hazme llorar, estaré bien)_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_(Y cuando necesites un lugar para correr) _

_For better for worse, I got you_

_(Para bien o mal, estaré ahí) _

_(Repetición)_

Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos todo parecía por fin ponerse en el lugar que correspondía, mal que mal tenían ya casi veinte años_. Parecía_ un _**cuento de**__**Hadas**__, al fin. _

La pelirrosa estudiaba medicina y el pelinegro Ingeniería comercial. A pesar de que por un tiempo todo marcho bien, los _celos_ comenzaron a flotar en la pareja.

Una noche Sasuke volvió al departamento que compartían. Estaba un amigo de ambos y Sakura riendo, mas no pudo dejar de pensar que era por él, por verla la cara de estúpido.

Vete- fue lo único que dijo mirándole molesto, el pelirrojo sin chistar se marcho.

¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- fue la pregunta de ella

El la miro y la beso con _desesperación_.

Y es que, ambos sabían que estaban _rotos, _que su relación era _**dañina **_y que el _**dolor **_era parte de su cuento.

'_Cause this is love and life, and nothing we can both control_

_(Porque así es el amor y la vida, y nada podemos hacer para controlarlo)_

_And if it doesn't feel right, you're not losing me by letting me know_

_( y si no te sientes bien, no me perderás por hacérmelo saber) _

_I got you _

_(Estaré Ahí) _

El Uchiha le miro, Sakura no había respondido ante tal declaración. Por _primera _vez el moreno _comprendió _la _relación._

Por primera vez _ella __**decidió **_poner fin a su _**dolor.**_ Ambos estaban _rotos _y ella _deseaba _continuar, pero _él _no se lo hacía fácil.

La bonita pelirrosa lo beso castamente en los labios y se levanto del asiento, comenzaba a hacer frío.

_Sakura- _Susurro él con la voz contenida

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright, _

_(Sigue adelante y di adiós, estaré bien)_

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_Sigue adelante y hazme llorar, estaré bien)_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_(Y cuando necesites un lugar para correr) _

_For better for worse, I got you_

_(Para bien o mal, estaré ahí)_

Partamos desde cero- dijo él luego de una discusión hace unas horas atrás

La ojijade no había respondido, solo lo había besado. Pero ella _sabía _ que era un amor oscuro, dominante, doloroso.

Llevaban cinco años y ella _no recordaba su última sonrisa a su lado. _

Cada día se _rompían más, _lo mejor sería _dejarlo, pero esta vez…para __**siempre**_

¿Qué piensas _amor? _– pregunto él

Nada- susurro- Sasuke…_tenemos _que hablar

El Uchiha le miro _temeroso, _la ojijade parecía _decidida. _

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright, _

_(Sigue adelante y di adiós, estaré bien)_

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_Sigue adelante y hazme llorar, estaré bien)_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_(Y cuando necesites un lugar para correr) _

_For better for worse, I got you_

_(Para bien o mal, estaré ahí)_

La pelirrosa lo miro con ternura, lo **a**_**maba**_, pero debía _continuar_. La relación ya era muy _dañina _y ella _necesitaba _encontrarse.

Ya no…Sasuke-Kun- susurro y se acercó a él depositando un beso en la fría mejilla del chico.

Sasuke la observo caminar tranquilamente en dirección contraria, no, no _podía perderla, _la _a__**maba, **_de una forma _tormentosa _pero la amaba.

¡Sakura!- dijo, ella giro y le miro con los ojos mojados y una sonrisa en su rostro, luego volvió a caminar.- ¡Sakura!

El ojinegro corrió hasta alcanzarla y con delicadeza la giro para mirar sus orbes.

_Déjame volar- _pidió con una sonrisa, esta vez no abría pelea, no abría daño

Sa…- más la chica lo callo sosteniendo su mano, él le observo esperando respuesta

…- solo sonrío con ternura.

Sasuke _Comprendió, _soltó su mano y sonrió con su forma tan particular, no era tiempo de hacer escándalos, _**no **__más daño, _no más dolor, no más corazones rotos.

El ojinegro la dejo partir. Mientras sonreía.

La pelirrosa camino hacia el departamento que compartía con él, al entrar observo todo, cada lugar tenía un _recuerdo _con él.

_A place to crash, I got you_

_(En un lugar por accidente, estaré ahí)_

_No need to ask, I got you_

_(No necesite preguntar, te tengo) _

Tomo sus cosas y antes de salir de casa le escribió una nota a Sasuke dejándosela en su cama

"_No importa donde este, siempre estarás en mi corazón…y si me necesitas, siempre estaré para ti, no necesitas preguntar que yo soy tuya._

_Te amo Uchiha Sasuke, siempre lo hice" _

Salió del hotel y camino mirando la belleza de la noche. Ya volvería, pero distinta…

Cuando el Uchiha llego observo la nota, sonrío al recordar su sonrisa y petición, ella _cambiaría_ y _él también lo haría, cambiaría, _y cuando ambos _sanaran _volverían a estar _**juntos**_.

* * *

Jeje _bueno ya está...espero lo hayan disfrutado. Espero alguna opinión, comentario u algo. _

_& Bueno seguro me dirán y los otros fics ¿Cuando?...Bueno los continuaré, tranquilos, pero fue un momento de inspiración. _

_Nos vemos, ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura y me dejen un Rewievs si? jiji_


End file.
